14 Shades of Lavender Brown
by 3cheersforidiots
Summary: Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum, this is going to be a compilation of 14 unrelated shorts of Lavender, paired with different people (not necessarily romantic). COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Far

She watched the girl walk towards the other end of the Common Room, her ginger hair lightly swaying along with her hips as she moved.

She knew she was helplessly in love with her, and she also knew she could never be hers. She was too pathetic. No, the girl would never notice her, not the way she would want her to. She was out of her reach, out of her league, she was just too far away.

She watched as the red haired girl plopped down onto a sofa, as she laughed with her friends, how she laughed with her _boyfriend._

She sighed as she took out her diary from her bag, opened it, and quickly scribbled down a few words onto the parchment with her quill.

 _Rule Number One: Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl._

* * *

 **Dialogue used: „ Rule Number One: Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Genre specific prompts/Romance – red**

 **Feelings/Emotions: pathetic**

 **Colours: ginger**

 **Family/Friends Vocabulary: boyfriend**

 **Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated and cherished!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ducks

"Neville. What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You told me we were going to learn Herbology in the Common Room after classes, and I've been waiting for you for almost half an hour. I didn't even have time to check my hair, but you never came. And now, I find you here, near the Black Lake, throwing bread to this... This thing. What is this, by the way?" ranted a very frustrated Lavender, after storming through the Hogwarts grounds, looking for her housemate.

"It's a duck. Isn't it cute?" the boy replied, not even looking at the girl beside him. "Oh, sorry about being late though. When we finished with Charms, I wanted to go and ask Hagrid about my Care of Magical Creatures essay, but then I saw the ducks on the Lake, and I had to stop and take a look at them." he explained.

"Ducks? I've never seen one. Are they magical?" Lavender seemed confused.

"No, that's why they don't show up here usually. And they also move somewhere else when the lake freezes. I wonder where they go then." the boy mumbled.

"Okay, okay, but couldn't you just wait a few minutes? And what's the thing about ducks, anyway? I think they're just like any other kinds of animals." the witch wondered.

"I like watching the ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very comforting." Neville shrugged. "Want to try?" Lavender let out a sigh and took a piece of bread from the boy's hand after a bit of hesitation.

"That Lovegood girl has a very bad influence on you."

* * *

 **Prompt used: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very comforting."**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Words instead of said: mumbled, ranted, wondered**

 **HP Locations. Great Lake**


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

_Hey Padma,_

 _We should totally go to the next Hogsmeade weekend together, and with Parvati, of course. It's a shame we have no classes together – I'd rather be with the Ravenclaws than the Slytherins anyway -, because I got loads to tell you._

 _Lately I've been feeling like my Won-Won is purposefully neglecting me, and I don't know why. I tried to talk to him about it – though it always seemed to turn into a snogging session. Which is not really a problem – would you have guessed that he's a pretty damn skilled kisser? -, no, it's that we never talk. Now that I'm saying this, we didn't talk much either, even when we weren't together. And he seems to be around Hermione suspiciously often, while I'm his girlfriend, not her. Do you think I should end it, or is it worth another shot? Please, give me some advice, I'm hesitant to do anything._

 _Oh, and I heard you got together with Anthony. See, I've been telling you to make a move on him ever since you two became prefects together, and I was right, true? You know, you'll have to tell me everything the next time we talk in person, because Parvati never gives me enough details._

 _One last thing. You're not gonna believe what I saw. I was walking down the sixth floor corridor towards Runes class, and I ran into Cormac McLaggen in the hallway without his underwear on._

 _Love,_

 _Lavender_

 _P. S.: Congratulations. You've been right about Romilda's plan to seduce Harry with the love potion. It didn't work at all._

 **Prompt used: "I ran into [name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S.: Congratulations."**

 **The If You Dare Challenge: #846 (You're not gonna believe what I saw)**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Feelings/Emotions: hesitant**

 **Prepositions: towards**

 **Family/Friends Vocabulary: girlfriend**


	4. Chapter 4: Struggle

**Prompt used: Day Thirteen: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." (Once Upon a Time) - Lavender/Fenrir**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Prepositions: underneath**

 **Words instead of Said: smirked, spat**

"Look, what a pretty girl we got here." smirked the werewolf as he was hovering over the girl's struggling body. "It would be a waste if you died here, wouldn't it? You should have run while you could." the last sentence was barely a whisper as he leaned towards her ear.

"I don't run from monsters. They run from me." Lavender spat as she tried to wiggle underneath the man's heavy weight. She was not going to die here, not now, not this way. "It's not far if you don't let me duel you properly." she tried again, though she felt like it was a lost cause. She had to hold on to this last string of hope. It wasn't over yet.

"What a shame." the man now grinned like a maniac, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "What a shame I never gave a damn about fair play." he told her as he bit into her flesh.


	5. Chapter 5: Talk

**Prompt used: Day Six: "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." (True Blood) - Lavender/Ron**

"Ron, we need to talk." exclaimed Lavender in a dangerously low voice. The boy was currently on his way to the sixth year boys' dorm, but he was stopped when he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Don't say that. When woman say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts." the boy replied warily. "You don't want to kill me like Romilda did, do you?"

"Don't exaggerate. You don't have that much experience with women, anyway." she commented skeptically. "But, speaking of which. We really need to discuss the things you said while you were in the Hospital Wing. I think we have a problem." the girl said, dragging Ron with her into a dark corner in the Common Room.

"What did I do this time?" Ron wondered as he followed Lavender.


	6. Chapter 6: Upset

**Prompt used: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."**

Lavender was standing in front of the kitchen counter, fiercely cutting up tomatoes, when she felt a much too familiar arm snake around her waist. It was her girlfriend, Parvati.

"Why are you cooking at 6 AM?" she asked while she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"I am just like my mother. When she id upset, she cooks." Lavender replied, setting down the knife on the table.

"It was just a dog yesterday. We can always go and buy some new flowers. Now, please come back to bed, okay?" Parvati said sleepily. "You can make lunch later."

Lavender sighed, then nodded dejectedly. "Alright. But only because you asked so nicely."


	7. Chapter 7: Leave Me Be

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Lavender with a surprisingly high-pitched and excited voice. The two of them were sitting in their shared room in the Burrow, since Lavender somehow got Ron to agree with her spending the holidays with his family.

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." came the answer from the frizzy-haired Gryffindor, who didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading. As always. "Just leave me alone."

"But I was just wondering if..." she started again, but was cut off by the other girl before she could even finish her sentence.

"Look, Lavender, I'm trying to study. I still haven't written my Runes essay yet, and I'm going to run out of time if I don't start it now." huffed the girl, now looking a bit frustrated.

"But it's not even New Year's yet! You have plenty of time to do it later!" complained Lavender. "I just wanted to talk about something with you."

"Later." Hermione dismissed the topic and a moment later, she was already back to reading.

Lavender let out a resigned sigh, and turned towards the exit.

"I just wanted to ask where she got that pretty dress from." she mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

 **Prompt used: "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."**

 **Check: Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: huffed, complained**

 **Prepositions: behind, towards**

 **Chocolate Frog Card – Moke - Write about someone who'd like to be alone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Accused

**Prompt used: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same."**

 **Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: accused, muttered**  
-

"What did you do to my Won-Won?" hissed Lavender the fourth year girl, who was now sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I didn't do anything. I couldn't care less about 'your Won-Won'." Romilda quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, then he must be in the Hospital Wing because he thought it would be fun to sleep in, yeah?" came another question from Lavender in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I know you've given him some kind of poison, or whatever. Don't even try to deny it." the girl accused. She heard somebody whispering "They're fighting!" in the background, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"If you really must know, the only thing I ever gave to somebody was love potion to Harry. If the Weasley boy choked on something, it's not my problem." she shrugged. "You seem awfully happy though. What are you smiling for?"

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." the girl replied. She was relieved that Romilda wasn't the attacker, because she liked her, though this revelation brought more questions than answers.

"Are we done now?"

"Yeah" muttered Lavender, and a moment after, she was nowhere in sight.


	9. Chapter 9: Cornered

**Prompt used: "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be."**

 **Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: insisted, whispered**

She was cornered. His wand was pointed at her throat, forcing her back to the wall. She didn't even try to escape; she knew it would be pointless. No, she had to get out of this the clever way.

"Now, Brown, tell me. Where did Potter and his little friends go?" the blond boy said, while he was hovering over the brunette, at an uncomfortably close distance.

"I won't tell you." she whispered. "You can torture me all you want. I've gotten used to it this year."

"You think torture is bad? I'm pretty positive I can do even worse things to you, if you really want me to." the boy smirked. He knew he wouldn't but he had to keep up the mask of a heartless Death Eater.

"I can't really imagine that. I'm not afraid of you." she insisted in her most stubborn voice.

"But you really, really should be." replied the blond, and waited for a few moments. Then, he thought the better of it, and tossed Lavender to the ground. "Useless." he spat as he walked, trying to look as confident as possible.


	10. Chapter 10: On the Empty Corridor

**Prompt used: "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm."**

It was the middle of the night, most students were already softly snoring in their dorms, and the seventh floor corridor was deserted.

Almost deserted.

After what seemed like hours of silence, an ancient door creaked open, opposite to the portray of Barnabas the Barmy, and a dirty blond haired girl stepped out onto the hallway.

She looked surprisingly messy, strands of her hair fell out of the bun she hastily put together after she walked out of the room. The top of her blouse was unbuttoned, her tie was simply thrown around her neck, and her uniform was wrinkled at many places.

She took a long breath, smoothed out her skirt, and flatted down her hair before quickly squirting down the corridor.

"Anthony Goldstein, master of the two-hour female orgasm." she muttered.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

**Prompt used: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect."**

 **Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: argued**

 **Words Instead of Love: adore**

"Hey, Lavender." the girl jumped a bit when somebody suddenly threw an arm around her shoulder and crashed onto the sofa beside her. Then, she realized it was one of the Weasley twins, grinning at her like an idiot, and a few moments later, his twin occupied her other side.

"Would you like to..."

"Help us..."

"With testing our brand new Weasley Wizard Wheezes product?" finished the twin on her left, whom she guessed to be George, but it could've been Fred too, for all she knew.

"Um, no." she replied. "I don't trust you two."

"Come on, this time we aren't planning on blowing up a whole corridor." said Fred (or George, she still didn't know).

"Just half of the corridor." commented George.

"And why would I help you? You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." Lavender argued.

"Well, no one's perfect." shrugged Fred. "But I can promise you that you'll adore this collection." he continued, and without further ado, he dragged the surprised girl away.


	12. Chapter 12: Coffee

**Prompt used: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it.**

 **A bit of Coffee Shop AU :)**

 **Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: blurted**

 **Words Instead of Saw: gazed at**

"Hi, Harry, what're you doing? I didn't expect you to be here." said Lavender, while sitting down beside her classmate, who was quietly sipping his pumpkin spice latte up until she arrived.

"I'm sitting in Starbucks, drinking coffee. That's what I'm doing." he replied, trying to sound as distant as he could. He really didn't have the patience to deal with the girlfriend of his best mate at the moment. "But if you're really interested, I'm supposed to meet Hermione here in..." he gazed at his wristwatch. "10 minutes, or so."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I'm doing some shopping with Parvati here, there are some awesome things on sale now, and I just wanted to have a coffee, because walking around for hours is sooo exhausting, and..." she wanted to continue, but was cut off by the boy.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go now." he told her while he stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry. Was I not in the middle of a story?" flinched Lavender.

"Yeah, but I wasn't interested in it. And uh, Hermione just texted me and said we should meet in Costa Coffee instead. She likes it better, anyway." he blurted. "See you, Lavender!" and with that, he stormed out of the shop.

 _How rude_ , the girl thought. _I didn't even get to the best part._


	13. Chapter 13: Will You?

**Warnings: Approximately one curse word.**

 **I think this one actually didn't turn out disastrous, yay :'D**

 **Prompt Used: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?"**

 **Gringotts: HP Locations/Hogwarts: Fourth floor corridor**

 **Words Instead of Said: addressed. noted, repeated, speculated**

"Hey, Brown." Blaise Zabini addressed the girl as he walked down on the fourth floor corridor beside her. "I heard you wanted to go on a date with me."

"No, I don't." noted the witch. "I'd never date a Slytherin anyway."

"So, since tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend, I decided to give you a chance and I'll take you with me." continued the boy, completely unfazed by the interjection. "How about it?"

"I said no." repeated Lavender. "Just leave me alone, okay? I want nothing with you."

"And I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" speculated the Slytherin wizard.

"How about quarter to never?" retorted the blond girl. She was starting to lose her patience. "Really, Zabini, just sod off. I don't want to go on a date with you."

"Talking about somebody in denial." Blaise sighed. "Come on, I can promise you it'll be fun. Us, snakes know how to have fun more than you Gryffindors do, if you ask me."

"Tell me just one reason. Why should I go with you?" the witch looked at him sceptically.

"Well, because I'm awesome to be around, and I don't often offer my company willingly." he shot a wink in the direction of the girl. "And because I'm getting tired of this 'We hate Gryffindors' bullshit. Draco's always bragging about this, and sometimes I just want to punch the bloke in his pretty face. You get what I mean?"

"I remember Hermione telling me she actually did that in what? Third year?" Lavender asked from herself.

"She did? Oh, hey, if you really don't want to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, can I maybe ask her instead?"

"I don't think so." the witch shook her head. "You know what, I'll go with you. She's happy with Ron anyway." she said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Glad that's settled then. See you tomorrow." Blaise gave her another wink, then turned around and started off in the other direction.


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughts

**Warning: Mild swearing and all that stuff.**

 **Prompt Used: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."**

 _He's so handsome_ , Lavender thought. She was sitting in the Great Hall, ogling at a certain Roger Davies, who was eating his breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. _I have no idea why Cho refused to date the guy when he asked her last year. Poor girl, now he has another girlfriend. Though, it wouldn't be bad if he broke up with her, she's such a bitch anyway. Maybe I could get my hands on him._

 _I mean, look at his hair. I just want to go and ask him if I can touch it, it looks so silky. And his abs are sexy as hell. The benefits of being a Quidditch Captain, I guess._

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." she didn't realize she said this last sentence out loud.

"Glasses?" asked Parvati, who was sitting beside her. "But he doesn't have glasses."

"Little do you know about Hogwarts gossip, my friend." replied Lavender with a smug smirk. "He actually has contact lenses. But I think he would look classy with glasses too." Her friend just shrugged, and took another bite of her sandwich before answering.

"It did work out for Harry, after all."


End file.
